


A Metal Mishap

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cheese, Cherik - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has never been particularly gentle, not to anyone or anything. But when he realizes he almost badly injured the one person he's cared for most, he finds a different side of himself. **SPOILER ALERT**</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Metal Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This story encompasses the part in the new movie, X-Men: DOFP, towards the end. I'm changing it up so the ending is happier in terms of Cherik, because I was really hoping for it. It's goofy and nonsensical and never would actually happen, BUT HEY. It's a fanfic and I get a cheesy happy ending if I want one.

     Erik could feel the metal singing, power coursing through his veins with every passing moment. He had gotten stronger, much stronger over a short span of time. It was no easy feat to haul an entire football stadium through the air, slowly, towards the White House. He felt perfectly in control and more powerful than he'd felt in years. If his plan followed through, he'd change the fate of the world for good, particularly the fate of mutants. Humans had caused war, and now they would pay.  
Erik lowered the stadium, the Sentinels surrounding him in the air. He could see the discarded chairs below, the abandoned stage. They'd all fled in fear, but they couldn't hide. Just as Erik directed the tons of metal he was commanding to make contact with the ground, he heard a familiar voice, a mental cry.  
 _Erik!_  
     It was too late to stop it now, and the stadium crashed to the ground, along with Erik, who found himself scanning the area almost frantically. Was it possible Charles had been crushed? He had been in a wheelchair, and in the event something did crash down on him, he wasn't free to just run away. "Charles, where are you?" Erik was cursing himself for not looking more carefully. He'd already hurt Charles physically once, he couldn't have, not again. The humans cowering in the White House could wait.  
He heard muffled voices, and turned, praying one of them was Charles. Neither was. Instead it appeared to be Hank and Logan, dusting themselves off and looking around as well. "You damn idiot, Charles was out there!" Logan looked ready to charge at Erik. "I didn't know- where is he?" Erik couldn't keep the strain out of his voice.  
     "There!" Hank let out a shout, pointing across the lawn. Erik was in motion before either other mutant could move, sprinting to a heap of jagged metal. He would have moved it instantly, but it wouldn't be wise to start shifting things without knowing Charles' condition.  
Hank wasn't wrong. Erik could see a figure lying motionless beneath what had once been a support beam and other ragged parts of the stadium. _No, no, no, please._ Erik was breathless by the time he reached Charles, still, silent, crumpled Charles. As carefully as he could, Erik lifted the beam and other pieces of metal off of the smaller man, his heart pounding in his chest. Charles didn't appear to be bleeding except for a small gash in his temple. But he wasn't moving, and he didn't look like he was breathing.  
     "Charles, can you hear me?" Erik reached out to touch the brunette's cheek. It was still warm, and soft. Erik placed another two fingers on Charles' neck, searching for a pulse. _Please, be alive and well._  
     There was a flutter under his fingertips, and he almost gasped out loud in relief. Charles was alive. And from the looks of it, mostly unscathed. Very gently, Erik gathered the telepath into his arms, raising him off the ground as though Charles were his bride to be. Logan and Hank were approaching him cautiously, their stances defensive. "Is he okay? Just put him down so we can deal with him." Logan did a bad job of sounding reasonable. Erik ignored him, looking down at his closest friend. "Charles, wake up." Erik thought the line as loud as he could in the hopes that the mind reader would hear him and wake. "Charles." Erik carefully walked to a patch of grass unmarred by metal, laying Charles down.  
Charles' mouth was slightly open, breathing softly, his expression worried even in unconsciousness. Erik took his hand, hoping the sensation would wake him. _What if he's comatose? Or worse, brain dead?_ "Charles, please wake up." Out of some impulse he couldn't control, Erik leaned down and kissed Charles on the forehead.  
     "What the hell, man?!" Logan's shocked outburst wasn't unexpected. Even Hank looked surprised. "You can't just go around kissing people knocked unconscious! Especially Charles, so back off!" Erik glared daggers at his challenger. Did this newcomer think he had some claim over Charles, _his_ Charles? Before either man could make a move, however, there was a small cough.  
     "Erik? You're here." Charles' eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at the taller man leaning over him. "I'm here, Charles. I'm so sorry." Something squeezed his hand and he looked down in surprise, realizing he was still holding Charles' hand. "Don't go again, please." Charles' blue eyes were imploring. "I couldn't, not this time." Erik leaned down to kiss Charles' forehead again, but this time Charles leaned up, kissing him full on the mouth.  
     Needless to say, Logan and Hank were shocked crapless as the two most powerful mutants they knew made out in front of the White House, surrounded by hovering Sentinels and the remains of a football stadium.

     Ultimately, Raven was almost captured by Trask, but not before Erik ripped the safe of cowering humans out of the White House and Charles used his telepathy to make the president and everyone else forget what had actually happened and replace those memories with an epic battle between Magneto and the Sentinels, saving the humans. The story made the papers, mutants heralded as heroes and Trask getting thrown behind bars. Erik wasn't happy that humans didn't pay the price he thought they deserved, but it was worth having a soft warm Charles to have around always. In the end, everything was good.  
The End.


End file.
